galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Ash
Ash is a 5'7 ft tall human man covered from head to toe in bandages and wears a dark grey ash covered robe. He talks with a raspy quiet voice and suffers from chronic coughing fits and spits blood. He regularly drinks a soothing tea to calm his fits and relaxes his mind. Ash is a pyromancer and is obsessed with the power of fire, when he was young he was caught in a fire and suffered 3rd degree burns to 90% of his body, he was thought to die from his burns but it only made Ash stronger and his desire for fire became all the more powerful. Ash doesnt like physical activity due to his frail burned body but when angered he exhibits enuthsastic energy to turn his foes into ash piles. Sometimes a small fire can be seen dancing within Ash's dark eyes. Current Where the character is currently. What he's doing now. History Background story and history of the character. Relationships The character's relationships, associates, and friends. Character Sheet =Ash= CR 26 Male Human Wizard 26 N Medium Human Init '''+5; '''Senses '''Perception +3 Defense '''AC '''26 Flat 22 Touch 21 (+5 armor, +4 dex, +5 deflection, +2 luck ) '''HP 464 (26d6+364) Fort +26', Ref' +18, Will +25 Defensive Abilities '''Reactive Counterspell '''SR '''18 ' '''Resist '''Cold 30 '''Immune '''Fire' ' Offense '''Speed '''30ft '''Fly '''60ft (Average) '''Melee '''Staff of Power +17/+13 (1d6+6) '''Ranged '''Spell Ray +16 '''Space '''5ft'; Reach 5ft;' '''Special Attacks '''Fire Jet 13/day (1d6+13 fire, Ref DC 33) '''Spells Prepared '(Caster Level 26, Concentration +37) 12th (2+1) – Explosive Vast Perfect Intensified Fireball (DC 43), Quickened Summon Monster IX, Quickened Spellbane 11th (3+1) – Explosive Vast Empowered Maximized Fireball (DC 43)x3, Explosive Meteorfall (DC 33) 10th (4+1) – Quickened Maximized Fire Snake (DC 38), Quickened Maximized Orb of Fire (DC 24), Quickened Maximized Orb of Force, Meteorfall (DC 33) 9th (5+1) – Meteor Swarm (DC 34), Gate, Fiery Body, Time Stop, Prismatic Sphere (DC 29), Resplendent Mansion 8th (5+1) – Wall of Lava, Quickened Perfect Fireball (DC 43), Empowered Maximized Delayed Blast Fireball (DC 43), Discern Location, Stormbolts (DC 30), Form of the Dragon III 7th (6+1) – Planar Adaptation(mass), Greater Scrying (DC 27), Greater Teleport x2, Explosive Empowered Selective Widened Fireball (DC 43), Plane Shift, Explosive Delayed Blast Fireball (DC 43), 6th (6+1) – Sirocco (DC 31), True Seeing, Analyze Dweomer, Disintegrate (DC 26), Maximized Empowered Intensified Explosive Fireball (DC 43), Ether Step, Major Curse (DC 26) 5th (6+1) – Fire Snake (DC 38), Quickened Intensified Explosive Fireball (DC 43), Mage’s Private Sanctum, Prying Eyes, Dominate Person (DC 25), Wall of Force, Baleful Polymorph (DC 25) 4th (6+1) – Vast Explosive Fireball (DC 43), Fire Shield, Orb of Fire, Orb of Force, Emergency Force Sphere, Greater Invisibility, Scorching Ash Form 3rd (12+1) – Explosive Fireball (DC 43) x6, Lightning Bolt (DC 25), Ash Storm, Blood Biography, Suggestion (DC 23), Daylight, Slow (DC 23), Major Image (DC 23) 2nd (7+1) – Flaming Sphere (DC 27), Warding Weapon, Euphoric Cloud, Shackle (DC 22), Carrion Compass, Detect Thoughts (DC 22), Shatter (DC 24) 1st (7+1) – Dancing Lantern, Alarm, Unseen Servant, Detect Charm, True Strike, Burning Disarm, Feather Fall, Snapdragon Fireworks Cantrips (4) – Detect Magic, Read Magic, Spark, Prestidigitation, Mending, Magic Missile, Shield, Burning Hands (DC 22), Scorching Ray, Greater Detect Magic, Retrieve Item Statistics STR 11 (17), DEX 12 (18), CON 29 (35), INT 25 (31), WIS 16, CHA '''6 '''Base Attack +12; CMB +15; CMD 33 '''Feats: '''1 Elemental Focus (Fire), 1 Toughness, 2 Greater Elemental Focus (Fire), 3 Eschew Materials, 4 Endurance, 5 Fearless Curiosity, 5 Iron Will, 6 Magic Trick (Fireball), 7 Selective Spell, 8 Magic Trick (Shield), 9 Explosive Spell, 10 Widen Spell, 10 Empower Spell, 11 Spell Focus (Evocation), 12 Greater Spell Focus (Evocation), 13 Craft Magic Arms and Armor, 14 Brew Potion, 15 Arcane Discovery (True Name), 15 Quicken Spell, 16 Maximize Spell, 17 Staff-like Wand, 18 Burning Amplification, 19 Spell Perfection (Fireball), 20 Immortality, 20 Reach Spell, 21 Intensify Spell, 22 Improved Counterspell, 22 Reactive Counterspell, 23 Multispell, 24 Improved Metamagic, 24 Epic Toughness, 25 Vast Spell, 26 Perfect Spell, 26 Epic Elemental Focus (Fire) '''Skills: '''Craft (Alchemy) +39, Craft (Armor) +39, Craft (Weapons) +39, Knowledge (Arcana, Engineering, Geography, History, Local, Nature, Nobility, Planes, Religion) +39, Linguistics +39, Spellcraft +39 '''Languages: '''Kaelithican, Ignan, Aklo, Abyssal, Aquan, Auran, Zybokian, '''SQ '''Arcane Bond (Staff), Elemental School (Fire), Cantrips, Scribe Scroll, Fire Supremacy (Immune to Fire), Dancing Flame 13/day, Epic Cantrips, Spell Boost (Fireball, Delayed Blast Fireball, Fire Snake), Perfect Body Flawless Mind (+8 Con), '''Favored Class '''Wizard +1 Skill Point per Level '''Traits '''Arcane Temper, Bountiful Herb-Lore '''Combat Gear '''Wand of Fireball (50 Charges), Wand of Orb of Fire (50 Charges), Wand of Orb of Force (50 Charges), Staff of Power (10 Charges), 10 Potions of Cure Serious Wounds, '''Other Gear '''1,412,750 gp, Used Manual of Bodily Health +5, Used Tome of Understanding +5, Belt of Physical Perfection (+6 Con, Dex, Str), Grey Robe of the Archmagi, Headband of Vast Intelligence +6, Amulet of Proof against Detection and Location, Ring of Wizardy III, Ring of Protection +5 and Greater Cold Resistance, Cloak of Flying, Spellguard Bracers, Shoes of the Firewalker, Instant Fortress, Portable Hole, Artifacts of Battledale Category:NPCs Category:People Category:Brandon's PCs